


Alles auf Grün

by somali77



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: BDSM, Casual Kink, First Meeting, Fluff, Identity Issues, M/M, Reluctant Sub, Rope Bondage, Slice of Life, alternative pairings, discussions of kink, kinkster group of friends, mentions of switching, questioning one´s sexuality
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Kuroo/Terushima! Beitrag zur Wettbewerbschallenge mit dem Thema: "Crack Pairings" auf Mexx. ;) Zwei ziemlich... außergewöhnliche Teamcaptains treffen aufeinander, verbringen Zeit und diskutieren das Rätsel um den ominösen "Captain´s Club" der Oberstüfler... ;D Erwähnung von kink/bdsm, in späteren Kapiteln bondage-... aber alles im Grunde ziemlich brav, also keine Sorge. ^^ So brav, wie man von Kuroo und Terushima halt erwarten kann xD ach ja, zu jedem Crack- Pair sollte man eine zufällig ausgewählte Farbe in der Geschichte unterbringen. Die Farbe hier: grün (was sonst?)! ;)





	1. "Wir kennen uns nicht? Wir sollten uns kennen!"

~

 

„You were the first to  
recognise and refer to  
everything I am  
not just who I´m trying to be“

Marlon Roudette- Anti Hero

 

~

 

Am Kopf des gigantischen Kampfroboters spiegelte sich die Sonne. 

Unerschütterlich stand er da, vor dem Einkaufszentrum, gebaut wie für die Ewigkeit: weiß, blau und rot, die gewaltigen Beine fest in die Erde gestemmt, die Arme leicht geöffnet, in einer Geste so tröstend wie tapfer, die den Eindruck erweckte, als könnte er es mit jeder Bedrohung aufnehmen. 

Eine schüchterne Spätsommersonne streckte vom wölkchenbesprenkelten Himmel Strahlen nach dem Metallhelden aus, die erglühend den Panzer entlang rutschten. 

Das Universum mochte ins Schlingern geraten; ferne, finstere Mächte auf dem Vormarsch sein; aber unter den Fittichen des Stahlwesens war die Welt noch in Ordnung. 

 

Unter ihm wimmelten Menschen im Nachmittags- Kaufrausch, und aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern schallte die Hymne der Anime- Show, aus der dieser elektronische Blechkamerad entstammt war. Die Hintergrundmusik verlieh der Szene eine feierliche Art von Albernheit, die auf die wunderbarste Weise nostalgisch war.

Es war eine friedliche Welt, voller erstaunlicher Zufälle. 

 

Genau in diesem Moment, an genau diesem Ort, war Kuroo auf dem Nachhauseweg.

Im Schlenderschritt kam er aus der Mall, seine Tasche über einer Schulter, in der Hand, die nicht in seiner Hosentasche steckte ein halb voller Becher mit Bubbletea. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht- manche hätten die Miene als „cool“ bezeichnet, aber eigentlich lief sein Hirn nur auf Standby- schlürfte er trübe Flüssigkeit mit dicken, glibberigen Kugeln durch einen breiten Strohhalm. 

 

Auf die Umgebung zu achten war nicht Teil des Plans. Erstens war der Weg zu vertraut: an den kleinen, kümmerlichen Sprenkeln von Grün der städtischen Großraumbepflanzung vorbei, zurück zu den Treppen in Richtung Brücke und Bahnstation. 

Stattdessen suchte er Ablenkung durch Handy- Musik. Bokuto hatte ihm diesen Song geschickt, besser gesagt, diese Musik- Datei, und ein wesentlicher Teil ihrer gut funktionierenden Bromance war auf Schlagfertigkeit gegründet. Auf der Fähigkeit, den metaphorischen Humor- Ball in der Luft zu halten. Und je eher er wusste, was für ein Song das war, desto eher konnte er antworten, desto mehr war er noch im Spiel.  
Genau so wie eben beim, hm ... Volleyball. 

Noch früher hatte das mit dem Hören nicht geklappt, immerhin war er mit Kenma unterwegs gewesen, und, naja... er kannte Bokuto.  
Es bestand die Chance, dass was auch immer er da wieder teilen wollte, für Kenmas zarte Ohren nicht angemessen war. Kenma – behauptete - zwar immer, dass nichts mehr ihn so schnell schocken konnte, seit er im Internet auf _Fanfictions_ gestoßen war, aber davon wollte Kuroo nichts wissen. 

Er wich mit elegantem Seitenschritt Touristen aus, in seinem Rhythmus die lässige Routiniertheit aller echten Großstadt- Eingeborenen. 

Dort, in den Tiefen der Hosentasche, mussten irgendwo seine Earplugs sein... 

 

Mit Hosentaschen war es ein bisschen so, wie mit Schrödingers Katze, beziehungsweise der Kiste, in der die Katze drin saß: vielleicht hatte man Glück, vielleicht nicht. So lange man noch nicht hineingegriffen und nachgefühlt hatte, war alles möglich. Allein die Tatsache, dass man sich unscharf daran erinnerte, einmal Earplugs hineingestopft zu haben, hieß nicht unbedingt, dass man sie auch dort wiederfand. 

Vielleicht fand man sie nicht und musste neue kaufen, und die alten kamen dann später zuhause völlig verknotet am krümeligen Boden der Schultasche, zwischen Englischbüchern zum Vorschein. Vielleicht durchsuchte man auch sämtliche Hosen- und Jackentaschen mehrfach und mit zunehmenden Selbstzweifeln, nur um sie später dann doch dort zu finden, wo man als erstes nachgefühlt und nichts gefunden hatte. Es war eins der vielen, ungelösten Mysterien des Lebens.

Erfreulicherweise waren ihm heute die Glücksgötter hold:  
Kühler, gummiummantelter Draht schmeichelte sich um seine Finger, er pflückte einen Teil des Knäuls heraus, zerrte ihn weiter zum Vorschein-... und das Kabel rutschte ihm aus der Hand. 

Wie ein Lasso wickelte es sich um den schmutzig graugrünen Zweig eines der Büsche der Park- Bepflanzung. 

Kuroo fühlte sein Handy, das am anderen Ende hing, halb aus der Tasche gerissen, und stoppte, um die flüchtige Technik aus der Natur zu wickeln. 

Das gab ihm einen Moment, um aufzusehen. 

 

Als würde er aufwachen aus einer Trance, blinzelte er geradeaus vor sich. 

 

Dort, auf der anderen Seite des kärglich- grünen Strauchs stand jemand in seinem Alter- vielleicht ein bisschen jünger- und starrte angestrengt auf sein Handy. 

 

Jemand mit Muskelshirt, schwarzer Sporttasche, blondierten Haaren... 

_… und unwiderstehlichem Undercut._

 

Kuroo blinzelte noch einmal. Langsamer. Ein paar Herzschläge lang konnte er gar nichts anderes tun. 

Dann holte sein Gehirn einmal tief Luft, und machte ihm Folgendes klar: erstens, es war offensichtlich ein Tourist. Die große, schwarze Sporttasche an der Seite, das hilflose Herumgescrolle auf seinem Smartphone, während er erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung Ausschau hielt... entweder, er war hier als jemand, der den Hype komplett verpasst hatte, noch auf der Jagd nach Pokemon, oder er versuchte aus Google Maps schlau zu werden. 

 

Zweitens: Sporttasche hieß vielleicht nicht immer gleich „Sportler“, aber dem Körperbau nach zu urteilen war der Typ kein Bewegungsmuffel. Kuroo verstand alle anderen Sportler grundsätzlich als Brüder im Geiste, und fühlte sich verpflichtet, zu helfen. Sowas tat man doch eben, oder? 

 

Drittens: Kuroo hatte eine Schwäche. 

So wie andere Leute Katzenbabys aufsammelten, wenn sie welche kläglich maunzend und halb verhungert am Wegrand fanden- genau so sammelte Kuroo...

... _verlorene Jungs._

 

Nicht, indem er sie mitnahm. 

Sondern, indem er den unwiderstehlichen Drang spürte, diesen inneren Impuls, diesen Sog, der seine Aufmerksamkeit bündelte: Seine Augen wurden schmaler, seine Pupillen weiter und er konnte quasi gar nicht mehr anders, als seinen gesamten Fokus auf sie zu richten. _Wer bist du?_ , tanzten dann Fragen durch seinen Kopf, Was brauchst du? Und: _Wie bringt man das Beste an dir zum Vorschein?_ \- nicht als direkte Worte, sondern mehr als ein prickelndes Gefühl von Anteilnahme, spontaner Sympathie... und unüberwindlicher Neugier.

Er hatte eine Fixierung auf genau solche Mitmenschen, die eher dazu neigten, durchs Raster zu fallen: sei es, durch offen zur Schau gestellten Widerwillen sich sozial einzufügen, sei es durch überschießende Kraft, oder ganz allgemeine Motivationsprobleme. 

Kuroo hatte eine allseits berüchtigte Schwäche... für Ecken und Kanten. 

Und der Kerl hatte einen _Undercut._  
Mit gepiercten Ohren. _Auf beiden Seiten._

 

„Hey!“

 

Der Andere blickte auf.  
„Mh?“

 

Strahlendes Lächeln signalisierte japanweit und international: Fürchte dich nicht, ich komme in Frieden. Kuroo´s Version geriet manchmal eher zum beunruhigend breiten Katergrinsen...  
Naja. Der Gedanke zählte:

„Brauchst du Hilfe? Ich bin zufällig aus der Gegend, also... suchst du vielleicht irgendwas?“

„Oh! Voll nett! Also“, der Andere nickte seltsam nervös, kam zwei Schritte näher und tippte auf seinem Gerät herum, „Ich, ähm, ich muss später zu diesem Hostel, kennst du das zufällig?“

 

Sie starrten zusammen auf einen kleinen Bildschirm. 

„Tja...“, Kuroo rieb sich das Kinn, „Ich selber war da noch nicht, aber die Gegend ist leicht zu finden. In der Nähe ist eine U- Bahn- Station, höchstens hundert Meter Fußweg, siehst du?“  
„Ahhh... das ist gut! Und es ist, äh, auch nicht irgendwie eine _komische_ Gegend oder so?“

 

Kuroo blinzelte.  
„Wie meinst du das, komische Gegend?“

„Naja, ist es sicher? Es ist nicht ein...“, der Andere bekam seltsam rote Ohren und einen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck, „ _komisches_ Hostel, du weißt schon... wo alte, gruselige Typen sind und, uhm...“, er machte ein, zwei vage Handbewegungen. 

Der Nekoma- Kapitän prustete, versuchte den Effekt in ein Husten abzumildern. 

Er machte eine Miene von der er hoffte, dass sie aussah, als würde es ihm leid tun, den Gedanken absurd lustig gefunden zu haben, dass irgendein einsamer, ahnungsloser Geschäftsmann den Typen für einen Stricher halten konnte. Vor allem, dass der Kerl das selbst zu befürchten schien.

„Ähh-... nein, also...“, er winkte rasch ab, „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Das ist keine Gegend, wo Businessmen unterkommen, und garantiert auch kein Rotlichtviertel oder so, da sind wahrscheinlich mehr... uhm, europäische, junge Touristen, so was in der Art?“

„Oh, gut!“, der Andere entspannte sich sofort.  
Kuroo war neugierig, ob es zu dieser merkwürdig speziellen Befürchtung auch eine Story gab... Vielleicht hatte der Andere nur zu viel Yaoi- Comics gelesen.

 

„Dein erstes Mal in Tokyo?“, Kuroo hob seinen Trinkbecher und wies damit in großzügiger Geste auf die Umgebung, als wäre es weniger die große, weite Welt sondern mehr sein persönlicher Hinterhof: „Keine Panik, hier ist es wirklich sicher.“

„Oh? Das ist gut... uhm... vielleicht kannst du mir, äh, dann noch bei was anderem helfen, und zwar... hmmm...“

 

Der Andere zeigte ihm noch eine Karte.  
Darauf war keine Adresse angegeben, nur Koordinaten. Und die Zielgegend ließ Kuroo stutzig werden... 

 

„Mmmh, das ist... komplizierter“, er rieb sich die Nase, „Am Besten... hm... in der Nähe sind große Turnhallen... das ist beim alten Sportpark.“

„Okay?“, der Andere nickte eifrig.

„Dafür musst du... du kommst mit einer Bahn in die Nähe, aber das sind vielleicht zehn, fünfzehn Minuten zu laufen?“

Der Andere sah wieder unsicher aus.  
„O-... kaaay...“

„Darf ich fragen, warum du ausgerechnet da hin willst? Das ist ziemlich weit ab vom Schuss?“

Der Andere wurde wie auf Knopfdruck rot.  
Die Farbe fing bei den Ohren an und breitete sich schwallartig zum Hals aus. 

„F-... Freunde treffen...?“, stotterte er hervor, als ob er noch nicht wirklich sicher war.

 

Kuroo´s Gehirn rang nach Erklärungen.  
„Machst du Geo- caching oder so was in der Art?“, tippte er.

„Ähh... jaaa“,  
die Augen des Anderen wurden groß,  
„Genau...! Ist die Gegend denn sicher? Also... man wird da nicht überfallen oder so? Es gibt keine, äh, Funklöcher für Handys?“

„Hey, das ist Tokyo“, Kuroo hob gut gelaunt die Schultern, „Das heißt, absolut möglich.“

Er lachte über die Art, wie dem Anderen kurz das Gesicht entgleiste. So nervös hätte er ihn von der Optik her gar nicht eingeschätzt. 

 

„Sorry, quatsch, war nur Spaß! Selbst wenn das eher eine ungewöhnliche Gegend ist, wird dich schon keiner verschleppen... kann ich mir jedenfalls nicht wirklich vorstellen. Hey, woher kommst du? Hat man dir zuhause Horror- Geschichten über die große, böse Stadt erzählt?“

„Schon möglich, heh!“, der Andere rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf, „Ich bin aus Miyagi...“

 

„Echt?“, Kuroo klatschte sich vergnügt mit der freien Hand auf den Schenkel, „Mann, so ein Zufall! Freunde von mir sind auch von da her... und, hey! Dieser Ort, den du grade gezeigt hast, ist ziemlich nah bei den Quartieren-... demnächst sind doch die Spiele für die Volleyball- Nationals, keine Ahnung ob du das mit verfolgst?“

„Ich spiele auch Volleyball“, platzte es aus dem Anderen heraus, und auf einmal leuchteten seine Augen. Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, strahlte Begeisterung aus ihm. 

 

„Echt?! In Miyagi? Für welche Schule?“

„Yozenji!“  
„Yozenji?“  
Die Silben klangen, in egal welcher Betonung, völlig unbekannt. 

 

„Nie gehört.“  
„Pah! Wart´s ab, nächstes Jahr werden wir _überall_ bekannt sein!“

 

„Jah, klar!“,  
Kuroo´s Grinsen war breit und gönnerhaft, 

„Hey, weißt du was? Zufällig haben wir dieses Wochenende so ein privates Treffen- ein paar Leute von hier und welche aus Miyagi- also, wir wollten vor den Wettkämpfen nochmal die Chance auf so was wie richtige Freundschaftsspiele. Weißt ja, ein paar von uns gehen dann von der Schule ab, und wir sind echt irgendwie total - zusammengewachsen –... vielleicht hast du ja Bock, dabei zuzuschauen?“

„Uhm! Nein, also“, der Andere winkte gleich heftig ab, „Ich will mich da nirgendwo reindrängen-...!“  
„Tust du doch gar nicht!“, Kuroo gab ihm einen ermunternden Knuff an die Schulter, „Hey, wenn du Bock hast, komm einfach vorbei, und wir üben ein paar Moves zusammen? Welche Position spielst du denn?“

„Wing... Spiker...“, schon lief er wieder fleckig rot an und konnte den Blickkontakt kaum noch halten. 

Kuroo wurde ernsthaft neugierig.  
Irgendwas war doch da im Busch... Warum die Verlegenheit? Der andere wirkte definitiv nicht so, als wäre das bei ihm Normalzustand.

Und wieso wollte er in der Nähe des Sportparks Geo-cachen, wenn heute Abend- zufällig- ganz in der Nähe die Leute von Karasuno eintrudelten..?

 

„Es gibt eine Menge, was ich dich gern fragen würde...“, begann Kuroo langsam,  
„Aber ich beschränke mich mal aufs Wesentliche... wenn du jetzt alles Mögliche an Touri- Zeug angucken könntest... und wenn du heute noch zum alten _Sportpark_ willst, was machst du dann hier in Diver City?“

 

„Ich...“, der Andere stockte. 

Seine goldenen Augen wurden rund, er gab einen Schnaufer von sich, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und bekannte dann, mit der schlichten Aufrichtigkeit des kleinen Jungen, der er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch gewesen sein musste: 

„Ich... wollte den Gundam sehen.“

 

Kuroo widerstand dem Impuls, seine Arme um ihn zu schließen und ihm die Haare zu strubbeln, weil das so unverhofft niedlich war. 

„Glückwunsch“, nickte er stattdessen, „Mission ausgeführt! Wie du siehst“, er hob seine Arme dem Blechding entgegen: 

„Es ist ein Gundam!“

 

Der Andere lächelte erst. Und dann lachte er. Nur ein bisschen, leises, vergnügtes Glucksen, aber immerhin:  
Es war ein Lachen, das in den Augen anfing, und sich im restlichen Körper ausbreitete. 

 

»Jah... ist aber nicht der Wing Zero, oder?“  
„Keine Ahnung... wahrscheinlich einer von den früheren Typen?“, Kuroo hob die Schultern, „Ich mochte ja Heavyarms.“  
„Waaas, Shenlong war viel cooler!“  
„Schon klar, dass du das sagst...“

„Hey! Die Flammenwerfer! Und sein einer Arm war ein Drachenkopf, den er ausfahren konnte! ... Hast du gewusst, dass er jetzt abgebaut werden soll?«

»Ein verdammter Jammer, oder?«  
»Stattdessen wollen sie ´ne Figur von Gundam Unicorn aufstellen.«

Der Andere schauderte.  
»Gundam- Unicorn, Alter!«

 

»Der Lauf der Geschichte kann tragisch sein...“, sinnierte der Nekoma- Kapitän, „Komm, soll ich ein Erinnerungs- Foto von euch beiden Hübschen machen?«

»Cool, na klar!“, da war es wieder, das Leuchten in seinen Augen.  
Die Geburt eines Sterns, irgendwo, in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis:

„Ich bin übrigens Terushima!«

„Kuroo. Cool dich kennen zu lernen!“  
„Gleichfalls! Spielst du hier in Tokyo für eine Mannschaft?“  
„Nekoma.“  
„Echt jetzt?!“, dem anderen blieb der Mund offen stehen, „Abgefahren! Ihr habt euch für die Nationals qualifiziert, oder?!“  
„Heh! Tja, man tut, was man kann...“

„Boah, weißt du was? Das kommt jetzt vielleicht etwas plötzlich, aber... komm doch mit aufs Foto? Ich brauch was, das ich für die Jungs aus dem Team hochladen kann!«

„Oh mann!“, Kuroo, auf einmal sehr enthusiastisch, wippte kurz zögernd auf seinen Fersen und gab sich dann einen Ruck, „Okay!“

Mit langen, federnden Schritten umkreiste er das Gewächs, das sie trennte. 

Sie drückten sich aneinander- noch ein bisschen verlegen, aber umso entschlossener, das mit besonders viel cooler Lässigkeit zu überspielen- und grinsten synchron in die Kamera. Hinter ihnen, vor einem grauen Feld aus Beton, thronte der bunte Blechkoloss: ein stiller, wohlwollender Zeuge ihrer Zusammenkunft. 

Und vor ihnen Füßen rankte spärliches Grün. Eingepfercht, mitten in der Betonwüste, aber lebendig und hoffnungsvoll: 

Wie der Beginn von etwas Neuem.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gundam" und die verschiedenen Ableger der Grundstory ist eine allgemein bekannte Mecha/SciFi- Serie über die gleichnamigen Kampfroboter. Wovon Kuroo und Terushima hier genau sprechen ist "Gundam Wing", eine der auch international erfolgreicheren Produktionen aus den Neunzigern (später gefolgt von "Gundam Seed", "Gundam 00" usw.)- "Wing" war vor allem ein Hit bei weiblichem Publikum (u.a. aufgrund des homoerotischen Pairing- Potentials). Die Bezeichnungen ("Wing Zero", "Shenlong" etc. sind verschiedene Gundams, die in der Serie ganz bestimmten Hauptcharakteren zugeordnet werden.)


	2. Schlau, versaut und gutaussehend

~

 

“You have to believe. Otherwise, it will never happen.“

-Neil Gaiman

 

~

 

„Sieht gut aus!“, fand Terushima endlich, beim Überprüfen der Selfies.

„WIR sehen gut aus.“, belehrte ihn Kuroo, „Und hey, jetzt bin ich neugierig auf deine Skills! Wir sollten echt ein paar Bälle spielen... bist du regulär auch bei Wettkämpfen?“

„Klar... ich bin der Capitän!“

 

„Echt jetzt?“, Kuroo lachte, „Ich auch! Ist doch verrückt, oder?“

 

„Heeeh... in welchem Jahr bist du, im dritten?“

„Leider... du?“

„Zweites.“

 

„N- awww! Dann bist du ja mein Kouhai?“

„Sieht wohl so aus“, Terushimas Lächeln war irgendwas zwischen verlegen und sehr, sehr selbstzufrieden.

 

„Komm, Nekoma- Senpai! Noch eins mit Katzenöhrchen!“, er wischte durch die Einstellungen seines Smartphones.

„Ahh“, Kuroo schauderte wohlig, „Ich mag es, wie du das sagst!“

„Was... Katzenöhrchen?“

 

Das kleine Glucksen vor Spaß und Aufregung, als seine Finger in Terushimas Nacken glitten, um dort mahnend und spielerisch zuzugreifen, hörte Kuroo sehr genau. Hmmm... _spannend_.

 

„Bei dir wissen die Mädels mit Sicherheit nicht, ob sie jetzt angeturnt oder verstört sein sollen!“, resümierte der Jüngere, aufgekratzt nach ihrer Foto- Episode. Die anfangs nervöse Vorsicht war einer Energie gewichen, die ihm aus allen Poren knisterte.

 

„Mein Ziel ist so eine Mischung aus Beidem.“, erklärte Kuroo beiläufig.

Er musste Bokuto unbedingt dieses abgefahrene Katzenöhrchen- Bild schicken...

_Scheiß auf Songtitel, wie gefällt dir das hier?_

 

„Hah! Du bist ja verrückt! Hey, darf ich mal von deinem Eistee? Ich muss mich irgendwie abkühlen.“, der Jüngere wedelte sich mit der Hand versuchsweise Luft zu.

„Das ist Bubble- Tea.“, Kuroo hielt den Becher hoch, „Aber klar. Passiert übrigens den meisten in meiner Gegenwart...“

„HAH! Idiot!“, der Jüngere knuffte ihm mit etwas viel Schwung seine Faust an die Schulter, bevor er nach dem Getränk griff-... und schien noch im selben Moment erschrocken über den Ausbruch von Respektlosigkeit: „Ähh, sorry-... so war das nicht...“

 

„Hey, hey!“, Kuroo rieb sich den Arm, „Lösch erst einmal deinen Durst, mein vorlauter Freund. Zum Entschuldigen und Übers- Knie- legen kommen wir später...“

„WAS!“, Terushimas Ohren glühten: „Du legst mich nicht übers Knie!“

 

„Oh, meinst du, andersrum macht das mehr Spaß...?“

 

Der Jüngere riss Kuroo den Becher aus der Hand, stieß sich den Strohhalm in sein kochend rotes Gesicht und saugte energisch. Vielleicht, um darauf nicht antworten zu müssen. Und um ein bisschen den roten Kopf zu verstecken.

 

Es dauerte genau zwei Sekunden, bevor ihm durch den schieren Unterdruck eine Gel- Perle direkt in den Rachen schoss. Erst guckte er nur verdutzt. Dann quollen seine Augen hervor, zusammen mit einem Schwall Tränenflüssigkeit.

Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, zwischen Keuchen und Würgen-... aber, wie Kuroo beeindruckt bemerkte, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bevor er überhaupt auf die Idee kam, den Strohhalm wieder aus zu spucken.

 

„Urrgh-...! Hrk-...“

„Hast du das _eingeatmet?!_ “

 

Kuroo war gleich zur Stelle, um seiner bedröppelten Neubekanntschaft den Becher aus der Hand zu nehmen, und ihm kräftig zwischen die Schulterblätter zu klopfen.

 

Terushima hustete und keuchte. Er streckte den Kopf vor, trat von einem Bein aufs Andere.

Endlich spuckte er etwas in die Betonbegrünung, rang nach Luft, räusperte sich ... und schickte sich dann todesmutig an, einen noch größeren Schluck aus dem Strohhalm zu saugen: in seiner Miene grimmige Determination.

 

Kuroo lachte. „Whow! Langsam!“

 

Er nahm dem Jungen das Getränk ab, bevor er sich damit noch ernsthaft selbst beschädigte.

„Ganz ruhig, das ist hier kein Wettbewerb! Bist du okay?“

 

Nur widerwillig gab Terushima die Herausforderung auf.

„Kam... bloß unerwartet.“, schnaufte er.

„Kennst du denn keinen Bubbletea?“

 

Der Jüngere sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich... hab Bilder davon mal im Internet gesehen.“

 

Kuroo lachte noch mehr.

„Oh Gott, ernsthaft!“

Er streckte die Hand aus, um ihm ins Haar zu greifen.

Der Andere duckte sich darunter weg.

 

„Du Held!“, Kuroo schmunzelte, „Mach doch nicht gleich so brutal... mit Gefühl, hörst du? Mit Gefühl!“

„Grmpf...“

 

„Wirfst du dich immer so mit Karacho in Sachen, die du eigentlich gar nicht kennst?“

 

Der Jüngere hielt dem schmalen, belustigten Blick ein paar Herzschläge stand.

Dann sah er zu Boden. Seine Ohrspitzen wurden wieder sichtbar wärmer.

 

„Möglich“, gab er brummelnd zu.

 

„Warum gehst du dir nicht was Anderes zur Abkühlung holen?“, schlug Kuroo vor, „Was _Harmloses?_ Da hinten gibt’s einen Softeis- Stand.“

 

Ein paar Momente lang sah Terushima auf, fixierte seine neue Bekanntschaft mit herausforderndem Blick.

Dann leckte er sich die Lippen, gab ein sanftes: „Okay“ von sich, und marschierte davon.

 

Kuroo sah seinem säuberlich ausrasierten Nacken ein Stück weit versonnen nach, um sich dann mit neuer Lust seinem Handy zu widmen.

 

Bokuto flippte in ihrem privaten Chat erwartungsgemäß völlig aus wegen dem Katzenohr- Bild.

 

„WER IST DAS?!?!“, stand da im Verlauf, unter einer Lawine von fassungslosen Emojis.

 

„War mit Kenma beim Frisör“,

Schrieb Kuroo zurück und gluckste still in sich hinein, für seine Eloquenz in außergewöhnlich dämlichem, primitivem Humor.

 

„KEIN SCHEIß!“, Bokuto bombadierte ihn mit lachenden-, Eulen- und Kackhaufen- Smilies.

 

Kuroo antwortete mit einer Armee von Grinsemojis.

Hach ja. Nicht mit jedem konnte man sich auf so geistig hohem Niveau unterhalten.

 

~

 

Terushima kam zurück und war zahm wie ein Kätzchen.

 

Wie ein Möchtegern- Berufssoldat- oder- Punk- oder- vielleicht- doch- eher- politisch unentschlossener- Teenager, der nach langen Jahren als Einzelkind plötzlich auf einen Art wohlwollenden, großen Bruder gestoßen war, der den Rest seines Lebens gefehlt hatte.

 

In seiner sehnigen Faust hielt er eine Waffel mit Softeis.

 

„Guter Junge!“, gurrte Kuroo, bis zu den Ohren grinsend.

Terushima sah ihn an.

 

Dann stülpte er langsam den Kopf über das Softeis. Mit noch viel eisenerer Entschlossenheit als im Fall des Bubbletea- Strohhalms. Der cremige Turm gab nach, verschwand bis zur Waffel zwischen warmen Lippen, wo seine Standfestigkeit nicht lange durchhielt. Etwas von weißem Überfluss quoll in dünnen Rinnsalen an den Mundwinkeln abwärts, um sirupartig das Kinn hinunter zu tropfen.

 

Kuroo musste sich geschlagen geben, wegsehen, tief durchatmen und an Sportsocken denken.

_Verdammt._

 

„... Schmeckt´s?“, fragte er leicht gepresst.

„Mmmmh...! Mal probieren?“

 

Kuroo hob eine Augenbraue, als er den angebotenen Eis- Rest vor seiner Nase sah.

 

Leicht fasste er das Handgelenk des Anderen, hob es sich über die Nase, biss den Boden der Waffel durch und lutschte nicht- spuckebeschlabbertes Eis dort heraus.

 

„HEY! Was-... das ist unfair!“

 

„Stimmt nicht, das ist...“, er ließ die Zunge noch einmal prüfend durch seinen Mund wandern und runzelte irritiert die Stirn, „Vanille...?!“

 

Terushima war sehr beschäftigt damit, tropfendes Eis zu retten.

„Ja, und?!“

„Vanille!“

„Tss... ist ein dummes Vorurteil, dass Eissorten was über den Charakter aussagen.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja! Schoko- Softeis erinnert mich an den Kackhaufen- Emoji. Ich bin vielleicht komisch, aber ich steh´ echt nicht auf Kacke. Und Erdbeere schmeckt voll künstlich!“

„Kann schon sein... aber trotzdem: Vanille? Ich bin zutiefst erschüttert. Das zerstört grade total mein Bild von dir!“

 

Terushima streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

 

Und Kuroo erstarrte so abrupt, dass Fußgänger hinter ihm fast in ihn hinein gerannt wären.

 

„Ernsthaft.“, stieß er flach hervor.

Terushima grinste. Seine Augen schimmerten verheißungsvoll.

 

„Du hast ein Zungenpiercing?“

 

Der Jüngere öffnete leicht den Mund. Er ließ die Zunge noch einmal deutlicher über seine Unterlippe gleiten.

In der Mitte des weichen, empfindlichen Muskels, steckte die glitzernde Kugel.

 

„Alter!“, brachte Kuroo hervor.

„Cool, huh?“

 

„Du bist noch nicht mal 18, oder? Wie hast du das angestellt?!“

Seine Schultern zuckten. „Hab´ ne coole Mom.“

 

„Wiiirklich... Hast du noch andere Piercings, von denen man sonst nichts sieht?“

„Mmh...“, ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln, „Vielleicht?“

 

„Du bist in Wirklichkeit ein Yakuza- Sprössling, oder? Muss ich Angst haben, dass große, böse Männer in dunklen Anzügen mich jetzt verfolgen, weil ich an deiner Eiswaffel geknabbert hab?“

„Hey Mann...“, seufzte Terushima augenrollend, „Ich will einfach nur Spaß haben, okay?“

 

„Sich einen fetten, scharfen Metallstab durch die Zunge spießen zu lassen, um sich mehr Schmuck einbauen zu können...“, gab Kuroo sorgfältig zu bedenken, „Ist eine ziemlich... _spezielle_ Definition von Spaß.“

Der Jüngere zuckte die Schultern.

 

„Ja, Karussell und Topfschlagen hab ich auch ausprobiert“, meinte er, „Darüber bin ich raus. Aber: ja! Spaß mit ein bisschen mehr- Thrill- und – Action- ist schon mehr meine Richtung. Also, _Senpai_. Wolltest du mir nicht ein bisschen deine Gegend zeigen? Oder so?“

 

Kuroo legte den Kopf schief, zu dem gewinnenden Grinsen des Anderen.

Von Nervosität war darin keine Spur mehr. In dem Fall...?

 

„Wollte ich das?“, stutzte er, „ ... Oh, natürlich, mein Fehler! Also, _junger Herr_ \- wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?“, er machte eine umständliche Verbeugung und wies den Weg mit galanter Handbewegung.

 

„Heh... danke, sehr aufmerksam!“

 

Sie gingen der Fußgängerbrücke entgegen. Wind zauste ihnen die Haare. Scharfer Septemberwind, der schon die Ahnung von Schnee mit sich trug, obwohl die Pflanzen noch grün waren.

 

„Dort hinten sehen sie das berühmte... ähm... goldene Reiskorn! Es ist sehr berühmt, und golden, und für den besonderen Kick empfehlen wir, zu versuchen, bis auf die Spitze zu klettern!“

 

Terushima knipste belustigt ein Bild.

„Das sieht... schmerzhaft aus.“

 

„Es ist ein lokales Initiationsritual für die Jugendlichen der Eingeborenenstämme.“, erzählte Kuroo völlig ernsthaft.

„Aaaha.“

 

„Dort hinten in dem Gebäude sehen sie: den verirrten Pachinko- Ball. Er erinnert uns an das denkwürdige Ereignis, als Gozilla Pachinko spielen wollte, und dabei wütend wurde, weil er leider verlor. Ein Sinnbild der Vergänglichkeit irdischen Reichtums, und eine subtile Kritik auf die Spaßkultur der Postmoderne, die die Grundfesten ernsthafter Tradition und Hochhausblock- Formen erschüttert.“

„Wow!“

 

„Tatsächlich haben wir viele spannende Skulpturen in Tokio! Gleich bei Ihrer edlen Unterkunft zum Beispiel, auf dem Dach eines großen Gebäudes, die Hommage an den Künstler des unvergessenen, literarischen Werkes: „Vom Maulwurf, der wissen wollte, wer ihm auf den Kopf gemacht hat“.“

 

Terushima prustete.

„Alter! Das ist mal eine Stadtführung!“

 

„Junger Herr“, Kuroo griff sich an die Brust, „Ich lebe, um euch mit Weisheiten zu beglücken!“

„Hey, mal im Ernst“, der Jüngere sah vertraut zu ihm auf:

 

„Ich... hatte vorhin echt so einen Moment von-... ich weiß nicht. Nerven? Ich war irgendwie überfordert...“

„Echt dein erstes Mal in Tokyo?“, Kuroos Ton war verständnisvoll.

 

Terushima zog eine schmerzhafte Grimasse.

„Mein erstes Mal... irgendwo außerhalb von Miyagi! Ich bin noch nie weiter als bis nach Sendai gekommen. Schon gar nicht alleine! Ich geh allein normal nirgendwo hin! Ohne Familie, die Clique... meine Jungs- ohne das alles fühl ich mich irgendwie...“, er gestikulierte hilflos, „Nackt!“

 

Kuroo nickte. „Hey“, meinte er, „Du schlägst dich gut! Manche Fremden sind Freunde, die du nur noch nicht kennst?“

 

Ein Moment von Verletzlichkeit huschte über die Miene des Anderen. Er zog ein schiefes Lächeln.

 

„Ich bin echt froh, dass du da warst.“, seufzte er, „Ich war drauf und dran, einfach nichts mehr zu machen, nur ins Hostel zu fahren, mich da zu verkriechen und morgen wieder zurück... jetzt geht’s mir besser!“

 

Sein Blick hob sich über den Schwung der Brücke, wo sich die Landschaft mit all den Parkanlagen und Bauten in die Weite streckte. Überwältigt ließ er die Sporttasche von seiner Schulter rutschen.

 

„Alter! Das-...“, stotterte er, „Abgefahren! Das da ist doch-...!“

 

„Die Regenbogenbrücke? Ah, und die Freiheitsstatue, natürlich.“, Kuroo lächelte, „Eine kleine Nachbildung vom Original, aber hey, es kommt nicht immer auf die Größe an, was?“

 

Der Andere stand da, die Arme auf die Brüstung gestemmt. Kuroo bemerkte, dass er mit einer Sturzflut von Emotionen rang.

 

„Terushima... hey, alles gut?“

„Ich wusste nicht-...“, der Andere rang nach Luft, „Ich hatte keine Ahnung-... ich wusste nicht, dass DAS hier ist. Oh mann. Shit!“, seine Stimme klang seltsam kloßig:

„Ich bin wirklich hier“, hauchte er, „Das ist-... so verrückt! Das ist echt das Verrückteste, was ich je gemacht hab!“

 

„Mit dem Shinkansen drei Stunden her zu fahren?“

„Nee, viel zu teuer... Mitfahrgelegenheit.“

„Wow...“

„Ich wollte das -sehr-, aber ich hatte auch so gottverdammt _Schiss_! Das ist-... echt alles scheiße furchteinflößend. Weißt du das?“

 

Sie teilten einen Blick.

Terushima lachte verlegen.

 

„Aber, kennst du das Gefühl... wenn die Angst weggeht, und dann-... ist es auf einmal nur noch geil?“

 

„Wieso kannten wir uns bisher noch nicht?“, Kuroo schüttelte langsam den Kopf, „Wie kann das sein, dass ich existiere, und du existierst, und wir davon keine Ahnung hatten?“

 

„Weiß nicht... Falsche Präfektur?“

 

„Wir- sollten- uns einfach kennen! Wir beide... sollten uns -definitiv- besser kennen! Auch unser Freundeskreis-... du solltest mal Bokuto mitkriegen... Akaashi... die Jungs aus meiner Mannschaft, die Karasuno- Vögel... der ganze Club der komplett Bekloppten! Alter, tritt deinen Leuten mal in den Arsch, damit ihr nächstes Jahr in der Oberliga dabei seid!“

„Heh... echt mal!“

„Terushima-... das muss echt Schicksal sein, dass wir uns heute getroffen haben! Wir sollten dem Universum, und womöglich auch dem guten, alten Gundam von Diver City danken, dass sie uns hier zusammen geführt haben!“

„Aber wirklich!“

„Kanpai!“

 

Sie prosteten sich zu. Ein paar Softeis- Waffelstücke gegen die kärglichen Reste von Bubbletea.

Dann lachten sie wieder.

 

„Alter, du bist so verrückt!“

„Danke, gleichfalls!“

 

~

 

„Ich versteh´ aber immer noch nicht, warum du wirklich hier bist“, gab Kuroo zu, „Und warum du alleine hier bist. Bist du abgehauen?“

 

„Nein ...“, Terushima verschränkte seine Arme auf der Brüstung, um in Richtung der Regenbogenbrücke zu sehen,

 

„Ich ... uhm. Da war diese ... Ich hab da so eine Einladung bekommen.“

 

Kuroo´s rechte Augenbraue wanderte in Richtung Haaransatz.

 

„Eine Einladung?“

„Ja ... uhm ... von Karasuno ...“

 

Kuroo blinzelte.

„Aber-... was für einen Sinn macht das, dich einzuladen, wenn sie -hier- sind?!“, bemerkte er, „Sollst du für jemanden einspringen?“

 

„Nein, Mann ... das heißt ... keine Ahnung?“, Terushima fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen Haare oben auf seinem Schopf, „Sie ... war nicht von allen von Karasuno ...“

Seine Ohrspitzen färbten sich wieder.

 

Kuroo stutzte.

 

„Ihre … Managerin?“, stieß er hervor,

„Du Fuchs...! Habt ihr wirklich ein Date? HIER?“

 

„Nein!“, hektisch winkte der Andere ab, „Nein, von-... uh...“, seine Lautstärke sank mit jedem Wort, bis er nur noch raunte:

„Nicht von … einem Mädchen.“

 

„Ooooh“, nickte Kuroo nach langer Pause verständnisvoll.

 

„Von ... von Sugawara...“

 

„Suga, der Fuchs!“,

Kuroo war beeindruckt,

„Du musst bei dem Match mit denen echt für Stimmung gesorgt haben!“

 

„Nein!“, Terushima´s Kopf glühte, „Ich bin nicht schwul, okay?! Also- ... nicht so! Das heißt, nicht wirklich- ... also- ...“

Er schnappte nach Luft,

„Verdammt!“

 

„Hey, hey! Terushima...! Das ist doch nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest! Wir sind jung, talentiert und gutaussehend, wir sollten uns alle Optionen offen halten? Und, wenn du drei Stunden hergefahren bist, um auf ein DATE zu gehen, das du direkt in deinem Heimatbezirk haben könntest, kannst du´s schon mal richtig krachen lassen, meinst du nicht?“

 

„N-... nein, darum geht´s nicht ... Mann, du verstehst das echt total falsch!“

 

Er holte tief Luft.

 

„Du bist doch auch Teamcaptain!“, stieß er dann hervor, mit brennendem Blick und neuer Heftigkeit, bevor beides in sich zusammenfiel, und er die Stimme zu einem Flüstern senkte:

 

„H-... hast du denn schon mal gehört, von... u-... uhm“, er leckte sich die Lippen, sein Ton wurde verschwörerisch:

 

„Dem... Captain´s Club?“

 

 

Kuroo erwiderte seinen Blick ein paar Sekunden lang ausdruckslos.

Dann kam ein breites, breites Katergrinsen zurück.

 

„Terushima!“, bemerkte er, „Bist du da nicht noch ein -bisschen- jung dafür?“

 

~


	3. Der Captain´s Club

~

Let me show you  
(all the secrets of the torture garden)

-Orda Rosarius Equilibrio

~

„Was ist es?“, inzwischen saßen sie im Zug zurück in die Stadt, und Terushimas Blick brannte, genau so wie seine Neugier. „Was macht ihr dabei?“

„Och... mal dies, mal das.“, Kuroo winkte ab.

In lautlosen Schwüngen führte der Weg der Waggons zwischen Hochhausschluchten hindurch. Es war fast, als würden sie schweben. Die Strecke wurde von der Bahn in ruhigem Tempo zurückgelegt. Es gab keinen Grund zur Eile, dafür eine Menge zu sehen. Beide Jungs waren allerdings viel zu sehr auf einander konzentriert, um den Ausblick zu würdigen.

 

„Hauptsächlich sind die Leute in dieser Messenger- Gruppe und schicken sich lustige Videos hin und her. Aber hey, du bist eingeladen! Und Suga ist sonst super streng mit der ganzen „du musst erst 18 sein“- Sache. Die meisten kommen sonst nur mit Vorgespräch und Empfehlung rein. Also glaube ich, dass du wahrscheinlich schon eine grobe Vorstellung hast.“

Terushima fiel in seinen Sitz zurück.

„I... ich weiß, worum es geht“, brummte er, „Irgendwie...“  
Und dann lehnte er sich vor, um so leise wie möglich zu wispern:  
„Um SM... richtig?“

Kuroo schauderte wohlig.  
„Oh, der verbotene Klang, wenn du das so verschämt aussprichst...!“

Terushimas Kopf glühte heftiger denn je,  
„Ich weiß _das_ zumindest, okay...? Und ich weiß, dass sie sich heute im Curry- House treffen wollten, um danach zusammen zu diesem Treffpunkt zu gehen, aber“, er holte tief Luft, „Ich hab keine Verbindung gekriegt, mit der ich das noch geschafft hätte. Es gab Baustellen auf der Strecke, und insgesamt hat sich das total gezogen! Am Schluss wär´ ich dafür zu spät gekommen, dann hab ich kalte Füße gekriegt und gedacht, ich geh erst den Gundam sehen und mein Hostel finden, und wenn ich danach wirklich noch den Mut zusammen kratzen kann, könnte ich hinterher nachkommen. _Theoretisch_. Obwohl es natürlich blöd ist, alleine, im Dunkeln, zu irgendeiner Art Treffpunkt im Nirgendwo zu laufen, in einer Stadt in der man sich null auskennt!“

„Naja... blöd ist ein starkes Wort“, versuchte Kuroo zu relativieren,  
„Sagen wir... _sub_ \- optimal...“  
Er prustete leise über seinen eigenen Witz. Oh Gott. Hundert Yen in die schlechte- Wortspiel- Kasse... Wo war Bokuto, wenn man ihn brauchte? Der hätte die Vorlage sicher in irgendwas noch Dämlicheres verwandelt.

„Ich hätte ins Curry- House mitgehen sollen!“, Terushima rieb sich stöhnend das Gesicht, „Dann hätte ich abschätzen können, ob mir das irgendwie zusagt! Jetzt hab ich Panik, weil ich keine Ahnung hab´, was mich dabei erwartet! Und ich kenne die Jungs auch nicht gut! Wir hatten einmal ein Spiel zusammen und seither ein bisschen Messenger- Kontakt. Das war´s!“

„Tja“, Kuroo wiegte bedauernd den Kopf, „Jetzt, wo du doch nicht kommst, wird der Geheimbund der Nebelkrähen wohl heute Nacht keine Jungfrau mehr opfern können...“

Terushima starrte ihn mit glühendem Blick an.  
„Verarsch mich nicht!“

Kuroo lachte.  
„Komm schon, was denkst du, was da passiert? Das sind Sportler- Jungs! In unserem Alter!“

„Genau _deshalb_!“, Terushima sah kein Bisschen beruhigt aus: „Ich weiß einfach nichts! Wie die drauf sind-... was die da machen? Haben da zum Beispiel welche... naja“, seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Hauch, „S-... Sex dabei? Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich das packe, also...«, er machte eine hilflos vage Handbewegung, » _Schwulen_... Hinter... tür... sex... das ist doch krass, irgendwie! Ich meine, ich mag auch Mädchen!«

„Du solltest nicht hingehen, wenn du Wert drauf legst, dass das lange so bleibt.“, bemerkte Kuroo bedächtig nickend und mit verschmitztem Grinsen, „Alles Homos, da. Sodom und Gomorrha, jeder mit jedem, quer durch´s Gemüsebeet!“

 

„Gehst … du da nicht hin?“

„Machst du Witze? Ich LEBE dafür! Der Captain´s Club ist das BESTE, was Volleyball hervorgebracht hat, außer... naja- Volleyball!“

Mit roten Ohren und zweifelndem Blick schien der Andere darüber nachzugrübeln, was von den Sprüchen wohl ernst gemeint war, und was das für das zart keimende Pflänzchen ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten konnte.

„Wie-... so … bist du dann jetzt nicht dort...?“, brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Naja“, Kuroo hob die Schultern,  
„Ich war mit Kenma noch in der Mall. Das war schon viel länger ausgemacht. Er kann nicht mitkommen, und dadurch hab ich eben auch das Curry- House verpasst. Und du hast Recht. Es ist blöd, wenn man später kommt. Aber das Captain´s Club- Treffen heute war eh so ein spontaner Einfall, dass eine Menge Leute keine Zeit hatten. Oder keine Chance herzukommen. Schätze, das werden heute vielleicht eh nur Suga und Daichi sein, die dann irgendwo allein Sex im Park haben...“

„Dann-... dann-...“, Terushima schnappte nach Luft, „dann haben ja _echt_ welche Sex dabei-...!

„Hey, hey!“, winkte Kuroo gleich lachend ab, „Das war jetzt eine ziemlich grobe Einschätzung der verschiedenen Möglichkeiten...“  
„Dann-... dann ist D-... Daichi auch sch-...“, der Jüngere wagte kaum, das Wort auszusprechen: „Sch-... schwh-...?“  
„Mal langsam“, Kuroo hob einen Finger: „„Schwul sein“ ist eine ziemlich grobe Einschätzung der verschiedenen-...“  
„Mach doch einfach mal Klartext! Gott!“, Terushima warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft, „Ich bin verunsichert genug, auch ohne dass du andauernd meinen Fragen ausweichst!“

 

Kuroo schmunzelte. Sein Blick blieb einen Moment an der eigentümlichen Frisur hängen, durch die er überhaupt erst auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war.

Dieser lange, blondierte Punkerschopf...  
Die langen Haare oben am Kopf waren eigentlich wie dazu gemacht, um hineinzugreifen.  
Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es spannend sein musste, herauszufinden, ob sie überall gelverklebt waren. Ob es unter der oberen, starren Schicht einen Ort gab, an dem sie noch weich und seidig waren... unberührt von all der gewollten Coolness.

„Schon gut...“, seufzte er, „Was genau willst du wissen?“

„Zum Beispiel...“, Terushima rutschte ein wenig näher, „Es ist der -Captain´s- Club, richtig? Ist da nicht jeder... uh... irgendwie -dominant-?“

„Terushima“, Kuroo beugte sich nach vorn, um ein bisschen mehr Diskretion zu schaffen:  
„Was heißt es für dich denn, Captain zu sein?“

Der Jüngere hob die Schultern.  
„Uhm... schätze, man passt auf, dass es jedem gut geht. Dass jeder auch Spaß hat... und so.“

„Ja... nicht schlecht. Siehst du, als Captain hast du im Blick, was deine Jungs brauchen. Du kennst ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Du findest raus, was jemanden antreibt, und was ihn hindert, sein Potenzial auszuschöpfen.“

 

„Uhm ...“, Terushima rieb sich den Nacken, „Ja ... Scheiße, ihr nehmt das echt alle krass ernst! Ich hab da immer ein schlechtes Gewissen ... es ist doch ein Schul- Sportklub!“

„Ja, und dabei entscheidet sich, ob es allen Beteiligten gut geht!“, Kuroo befeuchtete seine Lippen, wagte einen Kontrollblick zur Seite.

Das Abteil war still. Eine ältere Dame hielt zwei Reihen schräg vor ihnen ihre Handtasche auf dem Schoß fest, und tat so, als hörte sie nichts.  
Draußen glitten Hochhäuser vorbei.

„Wir müssen gut aufeinander aufpassen, Terushima.“, wisperte Kuroo in neuer Ernsthaftigkeit, „Wenn wir das nicht tun, wer denn sonst? Die Lehrer im Sport sehen mehr die körperliche Verfassung. Die Spieler haben mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu tun. Deshalb braucht es uns Captains“, er deutete mit der Fingerspitze erst auf die Schläfe, dann auf sein Brustbein, „Was hier und hier passiert, ist genau so wichtig. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Die Leute im Team können körperlich alle noch so fit sein - unter den ganzen Muskeln, und der ganzen, coolen Attitüde, sind sie empfindlich. Und wir alle stehen oft unter ziemlichem Druck. Wir brauchen alle ab und zu jemanden, der uns zeigt, dass er das weiß. Dass er das versteht. Und dass er darauf aufpasst ... damit wir vertrauen ... und loslassen ... und das nächste Mal wieder unser Bestes geben können. Verstehst du?“

Terushima blinzelte langsam.  
„Äh... nein. Sorry.“

„Das heißt“, ergänzte Kuroo leise und hilfsbereit, „Dominant oder nicht ist im Captain´s Club ziemlich relativ. Wir - verlassen - uns aufeinander. Wir können voneinander lernen, was uns noch nicht so leicht fällt. Niemand tut etwas, das er nicht möchte. Niemand wird zu irgendwas gezwungen, zu dem er noch nicht bereit ist. Aber du hast die - Chance - auch mal Dinge zu tun, oder in einer Rolle zu sein, für die du sonst wenig Möglichkeiten hast.“

„O-... kay... aber... was ist dann mit dem SM?“

Kuroos Augen waren dunkel und intensiv. Er hielt sie direkt in Terushimas Blick gerichtet.

„BDSM“, sagte er leise, „Lebt von Vertrauen. Und von Verantwortung. Es trainiert all die Dinge, die du auch als Captain brauchst.“

Terushima schluckte.  
„Aber... was macht ihr _konkret_ dabei?“

„Was stellst du dir denn so vor?“

„Fesseln?“  
„Sicher.“  
„Uhm-... sch-... schlagen?“  
„Nicht so wie du dir das vorstellst, vermutlich … aber ja.“  
„So... mit verteilten Rollen? Einer bestimmt, und der andere...?“  
„Jupp.“

Terushima hielt inne.  
Er setzte sich auf seinem Sitzplatz zurück, rieb sich mit der Hand über den Mund, sah aus dem Fenster. Atmete einmal tief durch. Er wagte kaum, Kuroo wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er auf Kuroos Finger. Seine Stimme war rau.

„Was ist mit... s-... sich... weh tun... und so... bis jemand nicht mehr kann?“  
„Direktes SM?“, Kuroo schob seine Hände ineinander, „Oh ja, klar... wenn man sowas mag? Im Grunde machen eine Menge Sport- und sonstige Clubs übrigens sowas, ohne darüber zu reden: Mutproben, Aufnahmerituale, Strafszenarien... wir haben nur eine ziemlich klare Linie dazu: Niemand wird zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Jeder soll sich wohl und sicher fühlen. Sex ist nicht der Fokus, es geht mehr um... naja, was ich schon gesagt habe.“

„Shit... shit, echt jetzt...“, der Johzenji- Captain rutschte atemlos auf dem Sitz, rieb sich den Nacken, „Das... ist so krass irgendwie, dass ihr so was wirklich macht ... !“

„Es ist vermutlich nicht so krass, wie du dir das vielleicht denkst. Stell´s dir vor, wie einen normalen Freizeitklub ... nur mit Extras.“

Terushima nickte, sein Blick eine angespannte Mischung aus Nervosität und Neugier.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er die Hälfte von Kuroos Erklärungen weder glauben, noch irgendwie einordnen konnte, sein Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster in die Schluchten der Stadt:

„Abgefahren...“, hauchte er.

~

„Willst du noch hin? Ich schick ihnen eine Nachricht. Wir können zusammen gehen? Dann ist es nicht peinlich, dass wir zu spät sind.“

„Das ... danke.“

„Weißt du, was diesmal Thema ist?“

„Nein.“

„Ich glaube, es ist wieder irgendwas mit Seil... magst du Seile? Bondage? Fesseln, gefesselt sein?“

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht ... ich hab noch nie - ...“

„Dann... Lust, das mal auszuprobieren?“

 

„Scheiße, Mann-... ich bin verdammte drei Stunden hergefahren und hab ein Schlafsaal- Zimmer in einer Stadt gemietet, in der ich noch nie vorher war-...! Fast mein ganzes Erspartes ist dafür draufgegangen! Was meinst du wohl, ob ich Lust habe?!“

 

~


	4. Let´s Play!

~

 

"See, anybody could be bad to you,  
you need a good boy to blow your mind“

Bang Bang, Jessy J.

 

~

 

»Da kommen sie endlich!«,

 

Suga stand auf von seinem Platz auf den Betonstufen. Mitten auf dem verlassenen Sportplatz daneben ließ Daichi einen Volleyball auf den Fingern kreisen. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die schon warteten.

Es war tatsächlich ein alter Sportpark: verschlungene Wege führten zu Stationen mit Reckstangen, zu Geräten mit Stepper- Mechanik, zu Greifringen und Hüpfblöcken.  
Sie trafen sich bei einer betonierten Fläche mit einer Art kleiner Tribüne daneben. Am Boden waren Feldgrenzen aufgemalt, von denen die meisten schon recht verblasst waren. Der hohe Maschendrahtzaun, der rund um sie her verirrte Bälle aufhalten sollte, war fast vollständig mit Pflanzen umrankt.

 

»Hey, hey hey!«, Kuroo hob den Arm, »Seid gegrüßt, ihr Freunde der Sonne... und des Abfallhaufens! Willkommen in der großen Stadt!« Er wurde herzlich begrüßt.

»Was hat deine Meinung geändert?«, Daichi legte den Kopf schief, »Ich dachte, du kommst heute nicht mehr?«

»Ja, aber schaut, was ich unterwegs für ein verlorenes Hündchen gefunden habe...«, er klopfte Terushima gönnerhaft auf die Schulter, und schob ihn ein Stück weit nach vorn, »Lasst ihn uns zusammen erziehen, was meint ihr?«

Die beiden Jüngeren, die sich davor im Hintergrund lachend und johlend über den Sportplatz gejagt hatten, drängten mit großen Augen näher.

„Krass, der Perverse!“, japste Nishinoya, „Alter! Ich hab´s gewusst!“

„Hey, Wortwahl!“, mahnte Daichi, „Wir diskriminieren hier keinen, klar?“  
„Der hat sich voll an Kiyoko- san rangeschmissen, der Arsch!“

„Genau deshalb...“, Suga schob den Kleineren dezent und mit perfektem Lächeln auf Abstand, „Habe ich ihn eingeladen, denn vielleicht lernt er bei uns noch was über _Einvernehmlichkeit_ , und warum _nein_ wirklich _nein_ heißt... es sei denn, es gibt ein Safeword. Verstehst du?“

„Grmpf...“

»Schön, jetzt wo alle da sind ... Nishinoya und Asahi sind heute ausnahmsweise dabei, weil wir sonst echt zu wenig gewesen wären … ihr kennt euch ja schon.«

Das große Spieler-Ass von Karasuno deutete eine schüchterne Verbeugung an, der Libero strahlte zwischen Suga und Kuroo von Ohr zu Ohr.  
„Ich werde vielleicht auch mal Capitän oder so!“, gab er gut gelaunt von sich, „Das weiß man nie!“

»Terushima!«, Daichi schüttelte dem noch etwas eingeschüchterten Neuankömmling herzlich die Hand,  
»Hey! Schön, dass du doch noch zu uns gefunden hast!«

»Hallo...«

»Ich war mir bis zum Ende nicht sicher, ob du nicht einen Rückzieher machen würdest«, Suga zwinkerte ihm zu, »Dachte, du glaubst vielleicht, es wäre nur eine Art Scherz oder so.«

»Haha! Ja ... ich wollte eh mal noch nach Diver City, bevor sie den Gundam abbauen...«

»Sie bauen den Gundam ab?!«, Nishinoya war fassungslos.  
»Ja, und ersetzen ihn mit was aus Gundam Unicorn...«

»GUNDAM UNICORN, ALTER?!«

 

»Ooikawa und Iwaizumi konnten nicht«, erklärte Daichi mit dem Volleyball unterm Arm, »Und Bokuto hat Abendschule... deswegen dachten wir eigentlich, dass Kuroo auch nicht kommt, aber«, er zuckte die Schultern.

»Kater haben ihren eigenen Kopf.«, schloss sein Vize.

 

»Ganz recht, so ist es.«, Kuroo hob die rechte Hand, und legte die linke auf seine Brust:

»Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut.«, verkündete er.  
»Und ein Captain bin ich außerdem, also ... worauf warten wir noch?«

Suga nickte, »Drei gegen drei, zum warm werden?«

»Sweet!«, Nishinoya verwandelte sich in einen menschlichen Flummi, »Abgefahren! Ein Match mit den Chefs!«

Und das war es.  
Sie spielten Volleyball.

 _Natürlich_ spielten sie Volleyball.

Nach kurzer Diskussion standen Suga, Nishinoya und Kuroo gegen Asahi, Daichi und Terushima. Der Ball flog. Das Netz war improvisiert aus Seil zwischen zwei alten Pfosten. Das Geräusch der Schuhe auf dem Hartboden, das Klatschen, wenn Kunstleder auf Haut traf, die kurz gerufenen Anweisungen- das war vertrautes Gebiet für sie alle.

Terushima war immer noch deutlich nervös, sein Lächeln war verschwunden und einer konzentrierten Intensität gewichen.

Irgendwie, vermutete Kuroo, schien es an Daichi zu liegen.

Das Spiel gegen Karasuno hatte wohl wirklich Eindruck hinterlassen- auf beiden Seiten.  
Es war ungewohnt, so zu spielen- mit fremden Teammitgliedern, in ungewohnten Positionen- aber es brachte auch eine Menge Spaß. Eine Abwechslung von eingefahrenen Mustern und eine andere Perspektive. Kuroo war der Meinung, dass es sich immer lohnen konnte, die Perspektive zu wechseln.

Dem Gegnerteam schien es leichter zu fallen, schnell in ein gutes Spiel zu finden: Daichi gab Anweisungen, Asahi war zwar ab und zu etwas zögerlich, aber er tat was er sollte, und das gar nicht schlecht-... Terushima warf sich hellauf begeistert in seine neue Herausforderung. Er war angriffslustig-... und schnell.  
Und so übermotiviert, dass es Kuroo bald ins Schwitzen brachte.

»Hey«, rief er, als er gerade noch so einem fiesen Schmetterball ausgewichen war, den Nishinoya zum Glück retten konnte:  
»Ihr habt einen verdammten Bullterrier- Welpen da bei euch! Brauchen die nicht einen Maulkorb?«

»Ball- Terrier«, murmelte Daichi, bevor er sprang.

Das gab Suga den Rest. Er stolperte über den völlig unerwarteten Brocken Humor, verfehlte den nächsten Ball und war überhaupt eine halbe Minute lang außer Gefecht.  
Sein Lachanfall brachte Kuroo zum Straucheln.

»Echt jetzt«, rief er, zwischen Ärger und Belustigung, »Schlechte Wortwitze sind deine Schwachstelle?«

»Total unlustiger Humor ist seine Schwachstelle«, keuchte Noya, als einziger noch bemerkenswert fokussiert, und der Letzte, der in der Lage war, ein paar der Angriffe abzuwehren, die auf sie nieder prasselten,

»Wenn man ihm diese seltsamen, britischen Comedy- Filme zeigt, kriegt er fast keine Luft mehr.«

Suga gab Geräusche von sich wie ein alter Teekessel und wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

 

»Daichi!«, beschwerte sich Kuroo, der sich selbst mit so viel Ablenkung kaum noch konzentrieren konnte,  
»Das sind... ganz fiese Methoden, sind das! Ab in die Ecke und schäm dich!«

»Später vielleicht«, lachte Daichi und pritschte den Ball in die Luft.

»Achtung!«, Nishinoya warf sich bäuchlings auf den Hartplatz, um Asahis Schmetterball abzufangen- umsonst.

 

Der große Starspieler ballte die Faust auf der anderen Seite und strahlte.

»YES!«, bellte Terushima und riss beide Arme hoch.

Kurze Zeit später hatte das Team tatsächlich gewonnen.

 

Terushima war voll des Glücks.

Er jubelte ausgelassen, schien Glückshormone nur so zu sprühen, hüpfte auf und ab und teilte ein beidhändiges High- Five mit Daichi.

 

»Das kriegst du zurück.«, kommentierte Suga atemlos zu seinem Captain, als sie sich am improvisierten Netz trafen, um Hände zu schütteln.

»Oh, komm schon!«, winselte Daichi, sein Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr zeigte, dass er nicht allzu beunruhigt war... ein kleines Bisschen vielleicht.

»Gutes Spiel!«  
Für jeden gab es einen Händedruck, ein Lächeln, ein Schulterklopfen, eine feste Umarmung.  
Die Stimmung war gelöst.

Kleine Spielmomente wurden ausdiskutiert, teilweise auch pantomimisch und sogar mit Soundeffekten nachgestellt- es war das fröhliche, aufgekratzt- selige Nachglühen nach einem Spiel.

Während sich alles langsam beruhigte, ging Suga zu seiner Sporttasche am Rande des Spielfelds, zerrte einen dicken Beutel heraus und öffnete ihn.

Daichi warf ihm den Ball zu, und bekam dafür er ein handliches Bündel zurückgeworfen.

Es war schlankes, sauberes Hanfseil in leuchtendem Dunkelblau.

 

Suga erhob sich, während Daichi die restlichen Spieler zusammen pfiff.

Er nahm ein zweites, mangentarotes Bündel aus seinem Beutel. Aller Augen hefteten sich auf das neue Handwerkszeug. Die Gespräche verstummten. Das Plappern wich einer gespannten Stille.

 

»Kommen wir zum zweiten Teil des Abends!«, verkündete Suga, »Unser Thema heute: Rope- Bondage!«

»Yay!«, piepste Nishinoya aufgekratzt.

Zwei Handgriffe, und das Bündel Seil in Sugas Händen entwirrte sich, fiel in langen Schwüngen zu Boden und rollte sich dort zu einer Spirale ein.

»Wir zeigen heute, wie von einigen gewünscht, einen Oberkörper- Harness. Weil man das immer mal brauchen kann ... und es in vielen Situationen schön griffig ist. Und gut aussieht! Außerdem: Handfesseln. Wenn ihr schon mal da wart, wisst ihr Bescheid über Sicherheitsregeln. Aber weil Wiederholung nie schadet, und weil neue Leute dabei sind, zeigt Daichi uns nochmal, was wichtig ist.«

»Uhm... okay.«, Daichi sah sich suchend um, »Kuroo, würdest du kurz?«

Der große Kapitän von Nekoma schob sich enthusiastisch in Reichweite, stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sein zufriedenes Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

»Fragt euch immer erst, ob ihr euch dabei auch wohlfühlt.«,

Daichi hob das Seil mit einer Hand, fasste mit der anderen Kuroos Schulter,

»Dem Top muss es - immer - erst gut gehen. Dann, stellt sicher, dass euer Bottom auch okay ist«, sein Arm glitt um Kuroos breite Brust, zog ihn dicht zu sich her.

»Alles gut bei dir?«, schmunzelte er in seine Halsbeuge.

Kuroo ließ den Kopf auf Daichis Schulter zurück sinken.  
»Wundervoll!«, gurrte er.

»Fein, heh... dreh dich ein bisschen für mich?«, er schob ihn mehr mit dem Rücken zum Publikum, »Okay, passt auf. Es ist super wichtig, dass ihr dabei keinen Blödsinn macht und wirklich auf Sicherheit achtet. Fehler könnten dafür sorgen, dass ihr nie wieder Volleyball spielen oder auch nur einen Stift halten könnt, also nehmt das bitte nicht auf die leichte Schulter!«

Asahi starrte eindringlich zu Nishinoya hinüber, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte.

»Bindet nicht fest über empfindliche Bereiche. Bindet nicht da fest, wo Haut und Knochen direkt aufeinander liegen, zum Beispiel direkt an Gelenken. Bindet nicht über längere Zeiträume, haltet es kurz. Zehn Minuten maximal sollten ausreichen, für Anfänger und für Positionen mit viel Druck auf kleiner Fläche. Handgelenke, Knöchel sind off Limits, okay? Schultern und Oberarme sind auch sehr empfindlich, viele Nerven verlaufen dort, die dafür da sind, dass eure Hände richtig funktionieren, also seid wirklich verantwortungsvoll miteinander.«

Kuroo gab ein kleines, wehrloses Seufzen von sich,  
„Ich fühl mich so sicher mit dir, Daichi.“, hauchte er.

„Ähm... vielen Dank. Äh.“, der Andere versuchte, den Faden wieder zu finden, kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase, „Okay... lass mich das bitte kurz ohne Zwischenkommentare erklären, ja?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Kuroo schmunzelnd, _„Sir“_

Auf Daichis Wangen zeigte sich ein Hauch von Farbe, „Psst!“, zischte er.

 

Nishinoya hob den Arm und wedelte damit, um sich zu melden.

„Aber man fesselt ja doch die Handgelenke, oder?“, rief er, „Wie soll das dann funktionieren?“

„Ausgezeichnete Frage, du-...“

 

„Hey!“, mahnte Kuroo, „Du musst ihn schon richtig ansprechen!“  
Die restlichen Jungen wirkten verwirrt.

 

„... Mas... ter?“, versuchte es Nishinoya so respektvoll wie zweifelnd.

 

„Nein.“, Kuroo grinste selbstzufrieden, „Oh Captain, mein Captain!“

 

Prustend schlug sich Suga die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh mann, Kuroo!“, von kollektivem Stöhnen begleitet riss Nishinoya ein paar Grashalme zwischen Randpflastersteinen aus und warf sie in Kuroos Richtung. Dann richtete er einen bettelnden Blick auf Suga:

„Senpai, können wir ihn -bitte- knebeln?“

„Das...“, brachte Daichi hervor, während Kuroo in seinem Arm bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen, „Das ist leider nicht Teil des heutigen Themas!“

 

„Wir könnten es für nächstes Mal planen.“, überlegte Suga mit freundlichem Lächeln, „Vielleicht hat da ja Oikawa auch mal wieder Zeit...?“

„In Ordnung! Also um Handgelenke sicher zu fesseln“, unterbrach Daichi lauter, um endlich zurück zum Thema zu kommen und seinen Vortrag bald zu beenden, „Lasst ihr sie einfach ein Stück tiefer gleiten... so. Nur ein Stück. Dann könnt ihr einen „Double Column Bind“ machen. Ich zeige euch, wie das geht. Passt auf...“

 

Nach einiger Zeit des Zeigens und Erklärens und Fragen beantwortens, war der Demonstrations- Teil vorbei, und freies Üben war angesagt.

Kuroo wurde wieder ausgewickelt, teilte eine kurze Umarmung und einen Händedruck mit Daichi, kam dann zurück zu seiner Begleitung geschlendert und suchte sich auf dem Weg dorthin ein smaragdgrünes Seil aus Sugas Vorrat, das er noch im Gehen aufknüpfte.

„Passt zu deinen Augen“, fand er, als er es ausstreckte und den anderen sehen ließ: „Und deinem Haar. Und deiner... Persönlichkeit. Irgendwie.“

 

„Grün?“, Terushima legte den Kopf schief.

Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Um Kuroo in die Augen zu sehen, musste er seinen Kopf zurück legen.

„Japp“, Kuroo hob die Schultern,  
„So... positiv, irgendwie? Entschlossen! Kräftig! Aufstrebend, wie eine junge Sojaranke!“ 

„Ähh... danke.“

„Möchtest du dich zuerst binden lassen?“

 

Terushima bekam wieder deutlich Farbe.

„Uhm ... Okay … ja.“, er leckte die Lippen.

 

„Dann bin ich in dem Fall zuerst Top und du ...?“

Kuroo zog den letzten Vokal in verspieltem Singsang und legte den Kopf schief. Er war immer noch freundlich. Seine Stimme war weich, und er zog schimmerndes, grünes Seil verheißungsvoll durch seine Finger...

 

„Ich...“, Terushimas Bravado bröckelte wie ein Riegel Shortbread. Seine Hände schlossen sich um die Knie, sein Blick glitt aufwärts zum Seil, zu Kuroos Händen, in die Augen des Anderen:

„I-... ich bin... s-... submissiv …?“

 

Kuroo zeigte sein schönstes, goldenes Grinsen.

 

„Mann, heute muss echt mein Glückstag sein!“

 

~


	5. Wie sich Vertrauen anfühlt

~

“The rules say our emotions don't comply  
But we'll defy the rules until we die“  
Lauren Aquilina- Sinners

~

 

„Gib mir deine Hände.“

 

Kuroo ließ sich hinter ihm auf ein Knie nieder und umfasste seine Arme.

Terushimas Kopf sank. Beim Schlucken zuckte sein Kehlkopf.

 

„Hey“, Kuroo führte die Handgelenke locker zusammen, rieb ihm sanft die Schulterblätter.

 

„Hast du Angst?“  
„N-... nein, es ist nur“, Terushimas Stimme war rau, „Ich bin das hier... nicht gewohnt.“

 

Behutsam streichelte Kuroo die Stelle unterm Daumen, an der man seinen Puls fühlen konnte.

 

„Nervös?“  
„... M-hm.“

 

Der Ältere schob sich noch dichter, bis sich seine Beine an die des Anderen schmiegten.

„Willst du mir trotzdem vertrauen?“  
„Ja... Shit! Das ist- ... jetzt doch irgendwie ein bisschen schwul, oder?“

 

Kuroo schmunzelte.

„Es ist, was immer du willst.“, murmelte er sanft, und glitt mit dem losen Seil in Terushimas Nacken. Dort, wo das Shirt noch nicht anfing und Haut frei lag, ließ er das grobe Material streifen.

„Hier“, sagte er, „Fühl erst mal das hier... Ist das okay?“  
„... Ja.“, Terushima atmete tief und konzentriert aus.

Dann schluckte er, und wurde still. Seine Schultern sanken.

 

Sorgfältig legte Kuroo einen Strang des Seils quer um seine Brust.  
„Du sagst, sobald sich irgendwas hier nicht mehr richtig anfühlt?“, erinnerte er ihn.

Terushima nickte.  
„ ... Mach ich.“

 

Kuroo zog prüfend an. Erst behutsam. Dann wickelte er das Seil um die freie Hand, verlagerte sein Körpergewicht nach vorne... und drehte die Schlinge prüfend enger.

„Ngk-...“, Terushima duckte sich.  
Als würde es irgendetwas bewirken, machte er sich klein. Sein Kopf verschwand zwischen den Schultern.

 

Kuroo hielt die Hände des Anderen ganz locker. Daumen und Mittelfinger umfassten je ein Gelenk, der Zeigefinger lag in der Mitte. Terushima atmete langsam und konzentriert aus. Es geriet ein bisschen zittrig.

 

„Hey“, sagte Kuroo in seinen Nacken, und ließ für einen Moment wieder locker, um das Seil sanfter gleiten zu lassen:

„Hör zu. Es gibt da etwas, das nennt man den „Ampel- Code“. Dabei frage ich dich, und du sagst eine Farbe. „Rot“ heißt, „Stop“, und wir hören auf. „Gelb“ heißt... du kommst an eine Grenze. Ich geb dir einen Moment und entscheide dann, ob ich vorsichtig weiter mache...“

 

Terushima schluckte.  
„Und „Grün“?“, wollte er wissen.

 

Kuroo lächelte, streichelte mit dem Daumen die weiche Haut überm Handgelenk.

„Grün“, sagte er, und neigte den Kopf näher, so dass er mit der Nasenspitze fast die ausrasierten Haare im Nacken berührte,

 

„Grün heißt... dir gefällt was passiert.  
Und wir machen weiter...  
Und sehen mal, wohin uns das bringt...“

Yuuji leckte sich die Lippen.  
Seine Finger schlossen sich. Er versuchte, Kuuros Griff zu erreichen, aber der Andere zog ihm die Arme ein kleines Stück tiefer, gab einen Moment lang mahnenden Druck.

„Ah- ah...!“, tadelte Kuroo im Singsang- Ton, das Seil um Yuujis Brust wieder lockerer, „Sag deine Farbe...?“  
„Grün“, hauchte Yuuji und räusperte sich.  
„Ah ja? Sicher? So ein saftiges Grasgrün oder doch eher so grün-gelb?“

Der Andere musste leise lachen und tat es, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
„Grün!“, bestätigte er mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Gut. Ist das ... okay für dich, wenn ich dich anfasse?“  
„Nicht-... unter der Gürtellinie.“  
„Ist gut. Was ist mit... deinem Kopf?“  
„Uhm ... das ist okay... denke ich...“

Kuroo ließ eine Fingerspitze über ausrasiertes Haar aufwärts streichen, ohne die Haut zu berühren.  
Terushimas Atem stockte.

„... so in Ordnung?“  
Zaghaftes Nicken.

„Farbe?“  
„Grün.“

Es war nur ein Hauch. Nur das winzigste Flüstern.  
So als sei er von all dem plötzlichen Mut eingeschüchtert, überhaupt auch nur dieses Wort auszusprechen.

Kuroo fand das Ende des Seils wieder, um es neu aufzunehmen, und wickelte eine zweite Schlinge um den Oberkörper des Anderen, um beide bis zur Schmerzgrenze festzuziehen.

»Nnh!-... Ah...!«, Terushima verzog das Gesicht-... und gab nach. Seine Schultern sanken. Die Knie wichen auf dem rauen Boden auseinander. Das tiefe, schamhafte Rot das vom Kopf ausging streckte Ausläufer bis zu den zuckenden Fingern.

 

Dieses Mal setzte Kuroo sich zurück auf die Fersen, ließ den Anderen sich wieder ein wenig aufrichten, gab sogar seine Hände frei, um sie ordnungsgemäß, so wie es heute Übung gewesen war, in lockere Fesseln zu legen.

Terushima holte tief Luft. In langen, vorsichtigen Atemzügen. Er dehnte die Nackenmuskeln ein wenig. Bei jedem Ausatmen … schauderte er ein Bisschen.

„Terushima?"

Als Kuroo diesmal das Seil aufwärts zog, folgten die Handgelenke zwangsläufig.  
Der Oberkörper des Anderen sank darunter nach vorn.

„Ugh-... nenn mich … nenn mich Yuuji.«, meinte der Jüngere schwach.

Kuroo zog grünes Seil über eine Schulter. Über die Brust zum Rücken, fixierte ihn in Position.

_„Yuuji.“_ , sagte er.  
Dann schloss er den Arm um den anderen, beugte sich sehr dicht zu seinem Ohr.  
„... schon genug? Wir... könnten aufhören...“

„Nein!“, klagte der Andere kaum hörbar.

Kuroo griff in die Fesseln, drehte die Hand und zog alles damit noch fester.

„Ngh-... ah!“  
„Fühlst du dich sicher?“  
Der Andere nickte schwach.

„Gut.“, gurrte Kuroo.  
Dann schwang er sich über ihn, griff mit dem Arm unters Kinn, zwang ihm den Kopf nach oben.

„N- nicht...!“, Terushima japste. Plötzlich so vollkommen hilflos wurde sein Körper starr.  
„Was nicht?“  
„Nicht-...“, wimmerte er leise, kochend rot bis unter die Haarspitzen in Kuroos Arm und fast flüsternd, so dass nur der Andere es hören könnte, „... mich f-... f- f... icken... Ich hab noch nie-... ich kann nicht-... bitte ... !“

Kuroos Lächeln war weit und liebevoll.  
„Hey...“, raunte er.   
„N-... nein, bitte-...!“  
„Hey, Yuuji. Farbe?“

Terushima versuchte den Kopf einzuziehen und hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu schaudern.

„G-... Grün“, wisperte er, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Kuroo griff ihn im Nacken und drückte ihn tief nach vorn.  
Momentelang blieb er so.

Auf den Knien, die Nase knapp über hartem Asphalt. Grünes Hanfseil über der Straßenkleidung. Keuchend. Die Augen geschlossen. Dann schob der Andere seine Hand unter die gekreuzten Seile, um ihn dort zu greifen, anzuheben und weiter nach vorn zu wuchten. Bäuchlings rollte er ihn auf den Hartplatz. Tief, zur Erde. Er half, seine Beine nach hinten zu schieben. Drückte ihn mit entschlossenem Griff ins Shirt zwischen den Schultern zu Boden. Griff nach den Knöcheln, um auch die Beine hinter ihm anzuwinkeln.

Dann setzte er sich auf ihn, die Unterschenkel dicht an Terushimas Körper, die Hände frei um zu wandern.  
Ein Zeigefinger strich vom Haaransatz im Nacken bis zum Beginn der längeren Haare über kurzen Flaum.

Yuuji stöhnte hell.

„Hey, hey“, schnurrte Kuroo, „Fühlst du dich schön submissiv?“  
„... J-... Ja...“

Seine Hände streckten sich weiter, er ließ die Fingerspitzen zärtlich durch beide Seiten von Yuujis rasiertem Kopfhaar kraulen.  
„ ... und, ist das gut?“

„Oh... shit. Ja.“, Terushima hielt die Augen geschlossen.

„Sag mir deine Farbe, Yuuji.«  
„... grün. Fuck. Oh Gott... so, so grün. Sag´s bitte-... sag´s bitte keinem.«

„ ... dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir.«

Diesmal fuhr er mit der ganzen Hand in sein Haar.

Mit gespreizten Fingern vom Nacken an unter die lange, blondierte Mähne, um darin hingebungsvoll zuzugreifen.  
Mit viel Gefühl zog er an, legte Terushima´s Kopf zur Seite, drückte ihn mit der Wange flach auf den Untergrund, wühlte seine Hände durch die gelgebändigte, oberste Schicht, bis sie hoffnungslos zerzaust war.

Dann griff er ihn, presste ihm den Kopf auf den Boden.  
Terushima´s Wangen waren heiß, seine feuchten Lippen geöffnet, seine Haare ein heilloses Chaos. 

Sie teilten einen langen Blick. 

 

Schließlich holte der Nekoma- Kapitän tief Luft, lehnte sich langsam zurück und hielt inne.

„Schätze für mehr müssten wir über Limits reden.«, seufzte er bedauernd.

Yuuji blieb ein paar Momente lang reglos liegen.  
„ ... sag nicht, du hörst jetzt einfach auf und lässt mich so liegen?“, krächzte er dann.

„Mmmh.“, Kuroo grinste, und flippte eine verirrte, blonde Strähne von Yuujis Nase zurück, „Was meinst du, schon bereit, wieder befreit zu werden?“

„ ... was passiert, wenn ich nein sage?“, der Andere begann unwillig herumzurutschen.  
„Wickle ich dich trotzdem aus“, Kuroo zuckte die Schultern.

„Grausam!“, Terushima schmollte. Dann schnaubte er, plötzlich belustigt:  
„Was war das denn grade, mit dir und meinen Haaren?“

 

„Keine Ahnung“, Kuroo zog versonnen eine Seilschlinge nach der anderen über Terushimas Körper und weg aus der Fesselung, „Ich mag sie einfach. _Sehr_. Undercuts sind zum Kraulen da, meinst du nicht?«

„... Du bist komisch!“, Terushima grinste.  
„Wie heißt das...?“, mahnte Kuroo in spielerischem Singsang- ton, und ließ das Ende des Seils abwartend über ihm baumeln.

Goldene, tiefe Augen blickten verspielt schimmernd zu ihm auf.  
„Du bist komisch, _oh Capitan, mein Capitan_!“

„Heh... danke gleichfalls!“, sie teilten ein Grinsen. 

Dann griff Kuroo dem Anderen in die Rippen, brachte ihn damit in kürzester Zeit zum Quietschen und Zappeln.

„Ahhh !“, keuchte er, „Gelb! GELB! Gnade!“

 

~

 

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, mit dem, was du vorhin gesagt hattest ...“  
„Dass wir uns alle Optionen offen halten sollten, weil wir jung, talentiert und wunderschön sind?“

Terushima erwiederte ein nicht ganz jugendfreies Grinsen.

„... und versaut?“, ergänzte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das auch...“, räumte Kuroo großzügig ein.

„Heh! Yeah, vielleicht ... Hey, Kuroo?“  
„Noch was, das du magst?“

Terushima grinste verdorben und setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu sagen-...

Als sie ein Ruf unterbrach.

Kuroo sah auf und bemerkte, wie die Anderen schleunigst zusammenpackten.

Ein kurzer Rundumblick verriet, dass sie nicht mehr so ungestört waren wie geplant- eine offensichtlich verirrte Touristengruppe bahnte sich plappernd und kichernd von weitem den Weg zu ihrem Versteck auf dem verlassenen Sportplatz.

»Shit!«, Nishinoya schlug Asahi an den Arm und gab Hals über Kopf Fersengeld.  
Der plötzliche Fluchtimpuls war mehr Gruppenzwang und Adrenalin, als wirkliche Notwendigkeit, aber kaum spurtete der Kleine los, liefen auch Kuroo und Terushima.

Der erste Anblick von nicht- eingeweihtem Publikum aus der Ferne versprengte sie in alle Richtungen.

Sie liefen fort ... und hielten so schnell nicht mehr an.

~


	6. Alles auf Grün

~

„ ... Sometimes, when you fall  
you fly.“  
-Neil Gaiman

~

 

Auf den Straßen war es langsam dunkler geworden.  
Das Licht des schwindenden Tages löste sich auf in farbverschluckender Schattentinte. Die Ketten aufgereihter Straßenlaternen glühten in zartem Rosa.  
Sie rannten und lachten, brachen durch Gestrüpp, überkletterten Mauern.

Irgendwo vor dem leuchtenden Tokyo Tower in der Ferne trafen sich Kuroo und Terushima auf offener Straße wieder.

»Alter, was für ein Schreck«, gluckste Terushima.  
»Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen!«  
»Sind sie uns gefolgt?«  
»Glaub´ nicht... shit, das waren Ausländer, oder...?«

»Mädchen!«, Terushima rieb sich beide Hände durch sein Gesicht, »Ahh...! Sollten wir zurück und sie fragen, ob sie Hilfe brauchen? Die haben sich bestimmt total verirrt...«  
»Lass mal, Suga kümmert sich sicher.«, Kuroo gluckste, »Wo sind die Anderen? Noya war so schnell weg, hahah! Der hat fast nen Kondensstreifen hinter sich hergezogen!«  
»Glaube, die sind in die andere Richtung... Alter!«, Terushima ging schnaufend in die Knie, dann richtete er sich auf, streckte den Rücken und fuhr sich durchs Haar, um blonde Strähnen wieder nach hinten zu kämmen. Die meisten fielen auf halbem Weg wieder seitlich.

»Oh mann.«, lachte er, »Meine Frisur ist total am Arsch! Du hast echt ganze Arbeit geleistet.«  
»Sieht gut aus.«, munterte Kuroo ihn sehr selbszufrieden auf, »Verwegen.«  
»Wohl eher Penner- mäßig!«  
»Verwegener Penner.«  
»Hahah!«

Terushima schnaufte, dann erstarrte seine Miene ganz plötzlich: »Meine Sachen!«, stieß er hervor.  
»Chill mal, die sind hier...«, Kuroo hob eine dunkle Sporttasche.

»Oh Gott! Alter-... du rettest mir echt das Leben! Danke, Mann! Ich bin einfach losgerannt und hab gar nicht mehr dran gedacht! Shit, das wär echt scheiße gewesen, hätte ich die noch mal suchen müssen!«

»Kein Ding«, grinste Kuroo, »So bin ich... immer da für meine Schäfchen.«  
Er übergab das Gepäck.  
»Danke!«  
»Was ist da überhaupt alles drin?«  
»Naja, Übernachtungszeug ... Ich schlaf doch heute im Hostel.«  
»Ahh, stimmt ja.«

»Acht- Mann- Schlafsaal!«, Terushima pumpte eine halbherzige Siegerfaust in die Luft, »Yay!«  
»Heh, das ist cool. Musst du auch mit der Bahn?«  
»Ja!«  
»Sollen wir noch zusammen ... zur Haltestelle ... ?«  
»Klar!«

Sie gingen schweigend, Schulter an Schulter.  
Nachts war diese spezielle Gegend von Tokyo beinahe ausgestorben. Kaum Menschen fanden sich auf der Straße.

»Ist das immer so?«, platzte Terushima schließlich völlig aufgekratzt heraus, »Ich meine-... whoa! Und, spielt ihr dabei immer Volleyball?«, er ließ seine Schuhe am Boden schlurfen. Es war fast, als wollte er sich gegen die Vorwärtsbewegung stemmen.  
Noch nicht so schnell dort ankommen, wo ihre Wege sich trennten.

»Nein, nicht immer«, Kuroo zuckte die Schultern, »Wenn Oikawa dabei ist, will er meistens _nur_ ins Curry- House...«  
»Oh, wow. ... Warum?«  
»Tja, er ist ziemlich verbissen, und wenn er ein Spiel nicht gewinnt, kommt er gar nicht gut darauf klar... damit man aber für das andere locker sein kann, sollte man einigermaßen entspannt sein, also...«  
»Hm... was ist mit Ushijima?«

Kuroo schüttelte den Kopf, »Der war noch nie dabei.«  
»Wirklich nicht? Warum?«  
»Keine Ahnung ... manche mögen das einfach nicht. Oder vielleicht hat sich auch nur noch keiner getraut, ihn drauf anzusprechen ... «

Terushima grinste.  
»Was meinst du...?«, überlegte er, »Ist der eher Dom oder Sub?«  
»So funktioniert das nicht«, schmunzelte Kuroo.

»Aber überleg doch mal! Interessiert dich das nicht? Er ist super kontrollfixiert, man könnte meinen, er würde eher Dom sein...«  
»Schon möglich. Allerdings sagt das, wie sich jemand im Alltag gibt, wenig aus über seine wirklichen Vorlieben.«  
»Auch wieder wahr...«, Terushima streckte sich seufzend.

»Trefft ihr euch manchmal wo anders? ... Privater?«  
»Naja ... niemand hat eine eigene Wohnung. Die meisten haben auch noch Geschwister, oder zumindest Eltern ... Zimmer sind klein und hellhörig... das ist kompliziert. Und dann noch die 300 Kilometer jedes Mal, zwischen hier und Sendai... Man braucht was, das gut erreichbar ist, aber ausreichend ungestört ...«

» ... Man will ja auch keine Leute traumatisieren.«  
»Richtig.«  
»Die das unfreiwillig mitkriegen...«  
»Das wäre schlecht. Was theoretisch noch geht, wären Unterkünfte. So was im Stil von Trainingscamps. Da ist man zwar auch nicht komplett alleine, aber immerhin relativ privat und ungestört ... ist aber gleich wieder teuer!«

»Ja... Hm. Also, wenn wir mal gemeinsames Trainingscamp haben sollten... und es gibt zufällig dabei ein CAPTAIN´S Treffen...?«  
»Ist es vermutlich genau, was du denkst.«, grinste Kuroo.  
»Verdammt! Ich hab´s gewusst!«  
»Heh!«

Terushima justierte den Riemen seiner Sporttasche über der Schulter.  
»Zu blöd, dass wir nirgendwo anders mehr hin können...«  
»Ja... du bist einfach zu Jung. Du Baby. Werd´ du mal achtzehn, dann geh´ ich vielleicht mit dir ins Hotel. Oder einundzwanzig, dann gehen wir noch wo was trinken.«  
»Zu doof... es wäre cool, wenn es so ein richtiges- ... hm, du weißt schon ... Spielzimmer gäbe? Das nur den Leuten vom Club gehört?«

Kuroo prustete.  
»Es ist ein Running- Gag, dass Oikawa den Keller von seinen Eltern umbauen soll. Die haben ein extrem großes Haus.«  
»Zum »Hobbykeller«?«  
»Genau! Warte-...! Wer weiß ob das nicht schon längst passiert ist?«  
»Und er hält das nur geheim, weil er ihn ganz für sich will?«  
»Ooohh! Das würde passen... sein Vize bringt ihn schon auf dem Spielfeld und in der Umkleide öfter mal zurück auf Spur, und im Hobbykeller... da geht´s garantiert richtig rund.«  
»Hahah, oh Gott!«

»Das war sicher auch der wahre Grund warum diese Deppen nicht da waren...! Ich schreib ihm und frag ihn mal, ob sie nicht doch das nächste Mal Gäste einladen wollen, wenn er mal wieder nicht _kommen_ kann.«  
„Alter! Boah krass, der war jetzt echt versaut!“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst...?“  
„Ja, SICHER! Wissen deine Teammitglieder, wie pervers du eigentlich bist?«  
„Wissen es deine?“  
„Touché... Pornohirn- Brüder!“

Sie teilten ein gleichgesinntes High- Five.

Der Rest des Weges verlief Schweigend.

„Ich muss in die andere Richtung“, verkündete Kuroo unten im U- Bahnhof, „Und meine Bahn kommt in sieben Minuten. Also verabschieden wir uns hier, und ich laufe schnell auf die andere Seite?“

„Ja... meine kommt in drei.“  
„Cool... also dann?“, sie sahen sich an.  
Blickten verlegen von den Augen des Anderen abwärts zum Shirt, zu den Schuhen, wieder in die Augen.  
Terushima rieb sich wieder den Nacken. Auf seinem Unterarm war ganz leicht noch ein Abdruck von Seil zu sehen.

„Uhm... ich bin echt froh, dich getroffen zu haben.“, meinte er.

„Kann ich von mir auch behaupten“, lächelte Kuroo,

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns zum nächsten Captain´s Club- Treffen? Morgen, oder... sonst wahrscheinlich erst wieder bei euch in Sendai oben...? Mal sehen, ob´s klappt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich... heh! Ja, das wäre echt cool ... ! Perverse unter sich, und so?“  
„Sagen wir: Alternativ- Genuss- positiv eingestellt.“  
„Hah! Das gefällt mir! Du bist so verrückt, echt...!“

Die Luft zwischen ihnen verdichtete sich.  
In einem Vakuum stand die Zeit still.

Kuroos Augen huschten von links nach rechts, dann plötzlich hob er die Hand, berührte mit dem gebogenen Zeigefinger Terushimas Kinn, hielt ihm so den Kopf ruhig und beugte sich vor.

Seine Lippen streiften warm Yuujis Wange, zusammen mit einem Hauch von Atem.  
„Dann schlaf mal gut... Ball- Terrier“, flüsterte er. Ein letztes, verlegenes Lächeln, ein zärtliches Streicheln mit dem Daumen übers Kinn, fast scheu.

Er zwinkerte, machte kehrt, und strebte mit langen Schritten dem Ausgang zu.

Sekundenlang passierte gar nichts. Das Raum- Zeit- Vakuum um sie her hielt an.  
Aber plötzlich fuhr mit einem Ruck von Luft und Lärm die U- Bahn ein und zerriss den Moment von Magie. Die Welt drehte sich knirschend weiter.

Terushima stand wie angewurzelt da und blinzelte.

Über der Tür, durch die Kuroo verschwunden war, prangte das „Exit“- Schild.

Aber es sah mehr aus wie ein Durchgang, und darauf war ein rennender Mann auf leuchtend grünem Grund.

 

Terushima berührte gedankenverloren seine Lippen mit dem Daumen und dachte mit pochendem Herzschlag daran, dass „Grün“ nie mehr nur eine Farbe für ihn sein würde...

 

_Ab jetzt war es auch ein Gefühl._

 

~


End file.
